Dividida
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: ¿Amigo o enemigo? ¿Aliado o traidor? ¿Con ella o en su contra? No lo sabia y nunca podría definir con una palabra su relación. Porque por más que lo odiara, no quería alejarse de él. Pero por más que lo amara, había muchas cosas que le animaban a odiarle.


Pues esto es algo que llevaba pensando desde hace rato... algunos de los momentos históricos que hacen esta relación amor/odio cada vez más y mas confusa D:

Yo y mi obsesion por escribir de estos dos xDD

Le voy a dedicar esta serie de one shot estrelazados a **Sol Bronte**! Pa' que de una vez se decida a ver el anime de Hetalia! xDDD

* * *

**HAP y sus personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya y María Itzel Sánchez Carriedo es un OC de México.**

* * *

**Colonias**

**.**

**.**

Trepo sin dificultad por la barda. Sabia que el rubio pasaba por tiempos difíciles y no quería causare más problemas. De hecho, ni ella debería estar ahí. Si la atrapaban, seguro se metería en serios problemas. Siguió hábilmente su recorrido hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de su vecino. Siempre había sido buena huyendo y escabulléndose por todos lados, así que entrar a media noche a la casa de Alfred no era ningún problema.

Al llegar hasta la ventana, la abrió de un empujón y se metió de un salto. Al recobrar el equilibrio examino a su alrededor, no había nadie. Un par de velas alumbraban la habitación, la cama aun permanecía hecha. Su idea original era despertar de un susto al rubio, pero en ese momento sus planes se veían frustrados.

Chasqueo los dientes molesta y decepcionada. Después de todo, hacia mucho que no sabia nada de él y esperaba poder verlo esa noche. No sabia cuando podría volver a escabullirse de su casa o si el rubio le mandaría alguna carta pronto.

Quizás había tenido otra discusión con Arthur.

Decidió volver a su casa antes que a España se le ocurriera ir a su habitación a verla o que la lluvia volviera a caer. Pero antes que pudiera salir por la ventana, escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño. Regreso sobre sus pasos y se aproximo con sigilo hacia la puerta de este, donde diviso luz desde adentro y el sonido de agua cayendo.

Se ruborizo con violencia y aturdida, trato de llegar nuevamente hasta la ventana para huir.

—_¿Itzel?_ —exclamó una voz terriblemente familiar.

—A-Alfred... yo, eh... —tartamudeo avergonzada, rascando con nerviosismo su frente para ocultar su mirada del chico— Creí, no sabia que estabas...

—¿Viniste a ver como estaba? —cuestiono con voz divertida.

—B-bueno... —al escuchar la risa del chico se sintió un poco mas tranquila, animándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Alfred estaba a unos metros delante de ella, recién había tomado un baño y solo vestía un pantalón café y una camiseta me manta blanca. Con una de sus manos mantenía una toalla con la que terminaba de secar su cabello. La chica pudo observar que en el dorso de la mano del rubio había una cortada— ¿Que te paso?

El chico se miro la mano algo confundido, pero después sonrió tranquilamente.

—Ah, seguramente me lo hice con el mosquete. No te preocupes, mañana ya no estará.

—¡¿Un mosquete?! —exclamo sorprendida acercándose al rubio de golpe.— No me digas... ¿No habrás iniciado esa tontería de querer independizarte, cierto?

—_Of course not! _—la conforto dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la vez que se sentaba en el ribete de su cama— Ya lo termine. Hace un rato Inglaterra se rindió.

—¡¿Estas loco?! —la morena estaba muy sorprendida. Siempre se había preguntado si su vecino, siquiera pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas— ¿Ahora quien cuidara de ti?

El rubio sonrió. No tomo muy en serio la cara de preocupación de su vecina, él no veía razón para alterarse tanto.

Se estremeció un poco cuando la chica cubrió la pequeña herida de su mano con un trapo que rápidamente había conseguido del baño. Ella solía ser muy ruda en ciertas cosas, pero de la misma forma, era muy cálida. Alfred se ruborizo un poco al verla tan concentrada en curar una herida que, ambos sabían, desaparecería en un par de horas.

—Nueva España, ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! —Sonrió victorioso, al tiempo que estallaba en una carcajada— ¡Yo solo puedo salir a delante y pronto seré _hero_!

Itzel miro con cierta desconfianza a Alfred. Era cierto que él era fuerte. Había sobrepasado a Inglaterra.

Bajo la mirada pensativa. Miro de reojo hacia al otro lado de la cama, ahí se encontraba recargado sobre la pared el mosquete. Tenia una delgada fisura.

Afuera la noche entraba cada vez más. Se sintió levemente nerviosa, no quería imaginar el regaño que le daría España si se enteraba que se había escabullido de su habitación, cuando se suponía debía estar dormida. También por el hecho que a su tutor, casi mamá, no le gustaba que ella conviviera con Alfred. De hecho, no le gustaba que conviviera con ningún país, para él, todos eran vándalos que podían sacarla del buen camino.

Quizá, ella no quería ir por el "buen camino"

Sonrió por lo bajo con amargura. Para Antonio, no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su amigo. Él era muy conservador y no veía bien que la colonia de Inglaterra fuera tan liberal.

De hecho, a demás de Alfred, ella no tenia amigos.

Volvió a mirar a su compañero, quien, sentado junto a ella sobre la orilla de la cama, tenia una mirada ensoñadora, feliz. Pensando tal vez, en su recién adquirida libertad.

—¿Que hay de Inglaterra? —preguntó dudosa, terminando de limpiar, con un trozo de tela húmedo, el pequeño rasguño— ¿Como se lo tomó?

Alfred dejo de reír. Se quedo en silencio un rato, para al final encogerse de hombros.

—En unos días nos reuniremos para firmar mi independencia —dijo sin más.

La chica observó al rubio terminar de recostarse sobre su cama y soltar un largo bostezo de cansancio.

Al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta que pronto podría volver a llover.

—Ya tengo que irme. España cree que duermo, y si se da cuenta que vine para acá, me regañara —murmuró algo avergonzada.

—Nueva España, —Alfred se enderezo, y tomo a la chica de las manos, con una sonrisa esperanzada— ¡tu también puedes valerte por ti misma!

—T-Trece Colonias, no digas tonterías. —Itzel desvió la mirada ruborizada.

—No son tonterías —reprocho seriamente— Y mi nombre ya no es "Trece Colonias", ahora soy _United States of America._

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Casi podía sentir que, a través de su firme mirada azul, la determinación de Alfred la contagiaba.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Nueva España.

—¡No! —exclamo sujetando con mas fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimar, las manos de la chica.— ¡Tú nombre! ¡No el que alguien más te dio!

—Me... Mēxihco. —susurró con voz entrecortada, a la vez que sus ojos color chocolate se llenaban de lagrimas.— Pero yo... Yo nunca dejare a España, Alfred.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿merezco un review? Para que mi triste alma no muera :'D**

**asdsfjsaaks ¡es que no podía evitarlo! No quería hacer algo muuuy detallado, pero tampoco queria dejarlo en one-shot dispersos por fanfiction sin alguna continuidad. xD Asi que son shot individuales, pero entrelazados... bueno, la idea es esa xD  
**

**¡Hora de la historia! :D (no es mucho, pero bueh!)**

**La independencia de USA inspiro al pueblo mexicano a la idea de luchar por libertad... pero lo llevaron a cabo algunos años después. El pueblo solía ser muy sumiso al Virreinato, pero la independencia estadounidense y otros factores lo llevaron a sublevarse. Mēxihco-Tenochtítlan era la antigua capital de los Aztecas (también llamados Mexicas) antes de la llegada de los españoles.**

** A pesar de ser colonias muy productivas, ni Inglaterra ni España tenían tratos comerciales entre ellas, eran muy pocos...**

**Si, eso es todo amiguitos xDD NO olviden dejar un review, que sino, mi alma morirá y no escribiré una continuación... è.é ¡Nah! xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz! :D**


End file.
